


A Friendship Change

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been friends for three years, What is going to change with them now





	A Friendship Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/gifts).



> I got this prompt from by friend Taylor. Thanks doll

Kurt could not believe that he had willingly been friends with Sebastian Smythe for over three years. After everything that happened with his breakup with Blaine and him leaving New York for Chicago, Kurt would have never guessed that he would run into the taller man ever again yet here they were having lunch celebrating their third year of friendship and Kurt couldn’t be happier with how his life was going.   
Sebastian stared across the table at Kurt with smirk gracing his features “You’re straying Hummel. What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked the pale man sitting across from him with his head tilted slightly as he took in the expression on Kurt’s face

“Just thinking of how far we’ve come since high school.” Kurt answered honestly taking a deep breath before deciding to tell Sebastian why he had invited him to lunch besides their friendship date “We…I have something I need to tell you and if you could keep the snark to a minimum I’d greatly appreciate it” He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of his water to quell his nervousness. “I know that things between us used to be tense and honestly I’m glad that it’s changed because this friendship has become important to me. You have become important to me and…I’ve come to realize that I like Sebastian, and not just for your look, even though those are definitely a plus, but for who you have become as a person”

Sebastian looked at Kurt in awe at his words “Wait. You like me?? For my personality??” 

Kurt chuckled softly and nodded “I know. I was surprised too” he said with a slight shrug “SO what do you say Smythe, want to turn this from our weekly friend date to a real date?” Kurt asked reaching over the table to where Sebastian’s hand was resting   
Reaching the rest of the way, Sebastian rested his hand in Kurt’s “Yeah. Let’s do it” he smiled at Kurt feeling his heart race at seeing one of Kurt’s rare true smiles “Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning to my 365 Kurtbastian stories I hope to get out by the end of the year. Kudos and comments and even more prompts are always welcome


End file.
